


Traffic

by SpaceQuest



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceQuest/pseuds/SpaceQuest
Summary: Even though being stuck in traffic can be infuriating, it does give some fun inspiration.





	Traffic

The radio quietly played modern pop, completely deafened by blaring, angry honking and cursing muffled by vehicles. Your fingers drummed on the leather steering wheel, feet patting the stubborn peddles as you looked at the same scenery, you’d been stuck at for the last fifteen minutes. 

“I told you taking the high way was a bad idea,” you hum, mock innocence dripping from your voice. “But nooo, you’re the car like alien here, so you must know what you’re talking about, right? Not like I don’t know my own city or anything, not like I haven’t lived here my whole life, hm?”

Bumblebee revs his engine in annoyance at you. His radio cuts out, flickering for a moment as nothing but static answers your sass. Pursing your lip, you pat his dash board comfortingly. 

“Easy there, Bee. You don’t have to say I’m right. I know I am.” Serious now, you lean back in the more than comfortable leather seats and cross your arms over your chest. “Back ways may be a lot of zipping and zagging, but at least we miss all the big stops and accidents.”

A pause of silence stretches. The cars ahead move an inch. Bee moves an inch. A few more inches, another few inches, then frozen in place again. Nothing but trees and traffic on the other side of the darkened windows. The same pop song you’ve heard for the sixth time in an hour replays again. You can only suspect you’ll keep hearing it until you get wherever you’re going. 

That’s terribly boring. So, so, sooooo-

“I’m bored,” you sigh. 

Nothing answers you that time. Poor Bumblebee. The bot just wanted to do the nice thing and take his girlfriend to a secluded beach he had found and spend some well-deserved alone time with you, and now, well… It certainly wasn’t working in his favor. What an awful date. Or, at the very least, an awful start to a date. Should have accounted for people getting off from work. 

But, of course, as most people do when bored and without any kind of stimulation, you were conspiring an idea. A wonderful idea, if you would admit. Devious little shit you were. You chalked it up to wanting to make things even, in your own account that is. 

Smiling slyly, you scoot Bumblebee’s driver seat back enough to stretch your legs. He’s so busy trying to turn into the next lane towards the exit, blocked off by a large truck and a driver foaming at the mouth cursing at him, that he doesn’t even notice you moving. Until-

“Oh, Bee,” you moan over dramatically to catch his attention, and at that he perks back to you. 

With your pants unbuttoned, your hand fits so snugly underneath the fabric, and he can see the ghost of your fingers and hand start moving, tracing, rolling. Slowly, exaggerating the movements purposely. Your other hand shifts up your shirt slightly to ghost your nails over the skin of your belly, sure that no one can see you with the heavily tinted windows, as you try and tease the Autobot scout. 

Bumblebee’s engine revs again, but sputters as his windshield wipers flicker and the radio becomes heavy static. It’s not quite a show, but damn it certainly gets your point across because Bumblebee almost bumps into an already scuffed up Subaru- distracted so easily. You feel a bit bad for the person, but not enough to scold your robot boyfriend. 

“You should pay attention to the road,” you purr. “Don’t wanna run up anybody’s insurance, do ya, Bee?”

Your fingers fit so snugly inside yourself, of course. Already wet, just from the thrill of… well, you’re not sure. The teasing is certainly something, the thought of being so close to being caught by other drivers (impossible, but still). Whatever it is must drive Bee wild too, because he’s trying so hard to get to the exit. But of course, nobody lets him in.

You hum as you roll your hips in your seat, and Bumblebee notes that it’s so damn close to the way you sway and dance in your seat to a song you enjoy. Paired with the heat of your body, already getting warmer, against the leather and the soft sounds almost over taken by honking and music has Bee’s spike pressurizing. 

He needed to get you alone- and fast. 

Tires squeal as he forces his way between a small opening and takes off down the shoulder of the road. Tracks mark the grass, a smoky cloud bursts from his exhaust as he bullies his way into the exit.

You giggle, sliding from side to side of the seat until he’s going straight down the road at speeds that would leave a non-sentient car in the dirt. Upping the ante, you let your head roll back as you raise up in the seat. Your palm grinds against your clit, fingers pressing against your walls to stretch, with well-practiced touches. 

Bumblebee wouldn’t want to wait as soon as he got you alone, you both knew that. Still, even driving as fast as he was, serving in and out of traffic and just barely avoiding ramming into other cars, it’d be a few minutes before he could do anything about it. It was nice to know that, as much as you wanted him, he was just as equal in that sense. 

Even different species seemed to have the same drive, it seemed. But hell, you and Bee weren’t that different to begin with.

“I want you, Bee,” you moan lowly, eyes fluttering close as you raise your hips. “I want you so badly.”

A part of him wants to roll his optics. Just a moment ago, you were telling him to be a safer driver, and now you were moaning for him. What a tease. That’s not to say he didn’t like it, but it could get a bit confusing when all… revved up.

Bee slows around a corner as he turns, and burns marks on to the sandy, gritty black top. You barely get a chance to pull your hand from your pants, fingers wet and dripping, as Bee hurriedly transforms to his bipedal form. 

“What if someone sees? We could get caught,” you say, mocking concern, and Bee just picks you up with gentle ease. 

The sunset is nice, you think to yourself as the Autobot quickly carries you past a thick barrier of palms leaves and shrubbery. And soon, in minutes, it would dark, and whoever had found this place before, if there was anyone, would leave. Leaving you and Bumblebee with the entire beach to yourselves. 

Bee put you down carefully before settling down in a spot far enough away from the only entrance, sat to the side and back, that no one would easily see him. No one but you.

Grinning from cheek to cheek, you prance up to him and let him scoop you up into his lap. Sliding you purposely against his thigh along the way. His large hands engulf your thighs, fingers slightly pressing into he fat of your thighs and hips as you cup his face plate and pull him down. You litter his face in light, butterfly kisses from his cheek, to his mouth, and down to his neck. 

Fingers slip under the hem of your pants and underwear, shifting them down until they’re lost in a bundle on the sand- you’d have to make sure to shake them out well before putting them back on. 

Bumblebee rumbles out as your hand smooths over his interface panel until it slides away, revealing a steel colored cock with a yellow band down each side. A build up of lube dribbles from the tip, so you roll your hand over and around the grooved member. 

Bee whines, his speakers static and his optics almost completely dull as they roll back for a moment. His cooling vents open with a hiss, releasing steam into the air.   
“I’m ready for you,” you mutter, lips ghosting over the wires that make up his neck. “and I’m thinking you’re more than ready for me.”

His spike throbs under your touch and he eagerly shifts as you lift yourself up to teasingly rub your dripping lips on the slightly tinted head. Steadying your shaking body, Bumblebee slowly lowers you onto him. 

His head rolls back and you lean forward. Your small hands scrabble to find purchase on his chest, gripping his chassis as he hilts himself in you. 

Tight, hot. Bumblebee could hardly control himself when it came to you, especially like this, with you riding him in such an open, vulnerable area. When you roll your hips against him, already panting with a sheen of sweat on your body, Bee’s cords tighten. 

“You’re such a great boyfriend,” you whine. “My big, strong, loyal Autobot.”

Bumblebee can’t help but buck his hips up into you, making you gasp and tighten around him. He tries to steady you by gripping your thighs, but his rocking paired with your rolling is making it hard to sit up right. The heat of your breath leaves a brief spot of condensation on his chest plate as you lay your head against his pec. It was sweet, even if he was buried to his hilt in your snatch.

His entire system is sparking, and he fights to keep his optics open so he can watch as you tremble and desperately try to fuck yourself on him with his help. His spike throbs inside you as it hits just the right fucking spot, making you cry out his name. His own noises, incoherent clicks and trills you wouldn’t understand even if you spoke that language, keep you building up and up. The tension barely holding you together pars with Bee’s own quickly approaching overload.

Your eyes close tightly as you try to match his pace and obvious enthusiasm. Being the almost unkillable alien he is, it’s difficult, but god damn you’re doing your best and having some selfish fun with it. 

“Bee, Bee, please,” you beg, throat tight and chest burning. “Close-“

Hands slides up from your thighs to your hips. He raises you up, and slams you back down, again and again, until you’re quaking on top of him with cunt clenching around the alien cock thrusting hard and fast inside you. You cum around him with a loud sputtering cry of his name, walls clenching so tightly around him, eyes squeezed till stars and patterned shapes form in the blackness of your vision. 

A shudder rolls through your body, and it’s obvious Bee is close behind you. There’s no rhythm to his thrusting, his grip slipping on your body and readjusting every few seconds. 

“Go ahead,” you beg sweetly between pants. “Cum, cum for me, please.”

Words of encouragement do go far, because not a moment later Bumblebee pulls out and finishes. His cum, tinted a pale blue, spurts in heavy loads. It paints your thighs and belly, and you’d be a little upset if you weren’t right next to a body of water.

Lucky you. 

A breathless laugh leaves you as Bee whirls, obviously the equivalent of catching his breath. “I think I should go take a dip,” you suggest. “And since no one is around, maybe I could get away with some skinny dipping, huh?”

Bee perks up as his vents open to noisily blow out hot air. 

“I take that as a yes?” you purr, petting your still shaking hand over his cheek. He leans into your touch with a trill of affection and nods sheepishly.

“Good, cause I don’t think I can slip back into my pants with your alien cum all over me, as much as you might like the sight.” You slide off his lap on wobbly legs, smiling up at your boyfriend when he helps steady you. “Maybe next time, you’ll listen to me about traffic too.” 

Yeah, he thinks he definitely will.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun commission for a client that I tried to be a little more silly and narrative with!


End file.
